Cold
by KatsHavingFun
Summary: Phil is sick with a terrible cold and Dan decides to take care of him. What will it lead to?


**3****rd********person POV:**

Phil coughed and hacked, his nose running and his face pale. He grabbed another tissue and blew his nose. He didn't even bother to throw it away, but instead just left it on his duvet. Dan walked in.  
"Alright, Phil, I have your medicine here," he said, handing Phil some Tylenol. He thanked him weakly and popped the pills into his mouth, no need for any water. Dan just gazed at him sadly and rubbed his back. Phil had a terrible cold. He stayed in bed and allowed Dan to treat him like a child for once.  
"So Phil, has the medicine been making any progress?" Dan asked, eyes wide with hope. Phil nodded and Dan smiled. Dan really cared for Phil, perhaps a bit too much but it didn't bother him because he blindly assumed that that was a side affect of having a friend this close. He noticed the used tissue and quickly jolted up and tossed it into the trash bin, swirling in a circle and dancing his 'Success Dance' when he made the shot. Phil giggled and blue eyes met with brown ones. Dan flashed him a grin and left the room to go get Phil some cereal to munch on. Frosted Shreddies sounded like a good way to go. He hurriedly galloped back into Phil's room and gingerly set down the snack in Phil's lap.

"Thanks Dan, much appreciated." Dan winked at him but all Phil was doing was shoving handfuls of cereal into his mouth. Dan laughed rather loudly.

"Gosh, Phil, slow down! I think you're turning into a human vacuum cleaner or something!" Phil choked a bit on the Frosted Shreddies but nonetheless continued to laugh. He wasn't afraid to laugh at himself or laugh at how Dan made fun of him every once in a while. He actually thought it was really funny. He obeyed and slowed down on his intake and Dan patted him on the head. The blue eyed boy stared up at him and wrinkled his brows in horror and confusion. The brown eyed boy chuckled and turned on the telly to Adventure Time. Phil let out a small 'yay' and clapped his crumb-covered hands, eyes filling with happiness and excitement. Dan just sat down on the floor to the left of his bed and watched it with Phil. Phil had been sniffling a lot and his nose turned bright red. Dan really hadn't noticed how adorable it was until he glanced up to check on him. The glance turned into a gaze, and then a full-on stare. Phil could feel Dan's eyes on him and he turned to face him.

"Everything alright, Dan?" Phil asked, his eyes a bit worried. Dan snapped out of it and, flustered, he just nodded, looking away. Phil kept his eyes on Dan for a bit longer and decided to shrug it off. Dan breathed a silent sigh of relief. _Had Phil always been that pretty? _He wondered. Dan shook his head to himself. _What are you talking about? Phil is your best friend, you couldn't possibly start liking him now. _He just coughed and left the room, leaving Phil with sad eyes and a pout on his lips.

**Dan's POV:**

I had never felt so rude to just leave Phil there alone but I had to get out of that room before I did something I'd regret in the future. And there I was, sitting on the bathroom tile as if its cold temperature could distract me from all the thoughts running through my head. The door was locked and my forehead rest on my left palm. I didn't really know what to do now. Was I supposed to stay in here until I told myself I don't like him? Until he asked me to come out? Do I not come out at all? I didn't know. Instead of being in a messy bathroom for about four hours, I decided to take a walk, grabbing my wallet and phone. I stuffed them into my back right pocket and stalked out the door.

Right as I closed the door behind me, I was smacked across the face with a burst of cold winter wind. I could see my breath quite well and a thin layer of frost covered the browning grass. My feet started to move and I just let them take me wherever they wanted to.

Why in the world would I start liking Phil because of a sniffle or two? It's cute but I don't understand at all. Maybe I've liked him for a while now and I just haven't noticed. Wait.. that's the only thing that makes sense at all. Phil is cute, funny, and smart. He's been there for me when times were tough and he's never hated me for snapping at him. He's done everything he possibly could for me, so why wouldn't I like Phil? I'm pansexual and Phil is just perfect. But I couldn't let Phil know that. Just then, my phone beeped. It was a message from Phil.

From: Phil

_Where did you go? I tried to continue watching but it wasn't fun anymore. And then you left the flat. Dan, what are you doing?_

I felt bad about leaving the flat now. I didn't really notice that it might scare or hurt Phil. Jesus, he had a horrible cold and I left him home! I'm an awful person. I quickly ran to Shake Away, grabbing Phil's favorite flavor milkshake and pacing home. I could hear my heavy feet drumming against the pavement in an ongoing rhythm. I was relieved to find out that I wasn't too far from the flat.

When I got to the door, I practically busted it open and ran to Phil's room. I was about to apologize but I was taken back when I saw Phil, curled up into a ball and rocking back and forth with tears in his eyes. I gasped and rushed over to him, putting the shake on his side table.

"Phil, Phil it's okay. Why are you crying?" I asked worriedly. Phil looked into my eyes once again.

"I thought you were dead or something. You've been gone for an hour, Dan," he said. Had it really been an hour? Wow. I felt terrible inside. I should have texted him back but I used my precious time to get him a dairy product. I wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks and hugged him, not minding the salt water that was soaking my favorite shirt. He held on to me tightly as if his life depended on it. But then it hit me: why would Phil be so freaked out about me leaving for an hour that he'd cry? I decided to ask him.

"Phil, I need to ask you a question," Phil nodded, "why would you cry about me being gone for an hour? It's not way big of a deal." Phil just stopped the hug and stared at his hands. I was waiting for a reply and just as I thought he wasn't going to answer at all, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Dan, I really care about you. You are probably the most important person in my life and I couldn't even imagine what I'd be without you by my side. I'm not meant to be a solo, Dan. I'm meant to sit by somebody else and make a harmony with them. You are my best friend and my flatmate. You are my family and my idol and you make my lie what it is. If I were to think of you being dead for a split second I'd burst into tears. I can't be alone, Dan." What he said to me touched my heart. Here I was, smart ole Dan, making Phil think I was gone. I was taking care of Phil, too, so Phil wouldn't have to take care of himself. And this next part, I don't know where it came from: maybe the hurt and comfort and love in the moment.

_I kissed Phil._

Yes, that's right, I kissed his lips right there and then. My heart soared like an aeroplane and I didn't know what I was going to do with myself for making such a stupid mistake. At least, I thought it was a mistake. Phil smiled into the kiss, and put his hand on the back of my head, caressing my straightened hair. We pulled away and the twinkle in his eyes told me that I made no mistake at all. He coughed again, interrupting the moment, and also making me realize- Phil was SICK. Darn. Now I was going to get a cold. It was worth it. Phil's eyes drooped. He yawned a great big yawn and I knew what I was supposed to do next.

I lay him back down on his bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin. He grinned from the warmth of it and I told him to get some rest. He agreed to this. Holding his hand, I sang "Toxic" very slowly, causing it to sound more like a lullaby that it did before. He watched me with a sparkle in his eyes. Even though I couldn't get him to understand the song, he still loved it. The sides of his lips curved upward as he closed his eyelids and drifted off to a peaceful rest. Sleep was one of the best medicines for any sickness, right? Once I knew he was completely asleep, I gently kissed his forehead and whispered "Have a good nap, my Phillion."


End file.
